


I’m evil to the core..What I want to save I’ll kill

by PunkPocahontas



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Angels, Demons, Fairies, M/M, Magic, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPocahontas/pseuds/PunkPocahontas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Title from fairly local by twenty on pilots) Patrick Stump has had visions of the future and past since he could remember. His grandfather taught him that he can (occasionally) use magic and that Patrick can't stay dead. Patrick has some peculiar  friends as well including an angel, a ghost, two fairies, a former demon, and the weirdest yet two humans (one is his roommate, the other... its complicated)  </p><p>also i suck at summary's so bear with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's hard to tell the difference between blood and water these days

The whistling grows louder, people step up to the yellow line. People are talking on phones, listening to music or scolding their children. Just a normal day, I glance at the electronic schedule. Tuesday, April 26, 3:46. The train is two feet away when instead of standing with everyone else I run past them. right into the train's path. I feel the impact as my body is crushed under the wheels.

I wake up with a shout and a thump as I fall out of bed. I decided to just lay there while a gasped like caught fish. Light streams into the dark room. I look up to see Josh, my roommate, and co-worker, peering into my room with a face full of worry.

“ Hey, Patrick are you alright, man” Josh whispers flipping on the light making me flinch and throw an arm over my eyes.

“ Yeah, sorry I had a nightmare” I answer back before getting up and sitting on my bed. I smile at Josh who gives a small smile back. Josh doesn’t know about my visions or my Jesus like ability to rise from the dead. or the fact I practice magic but I mean those are small unimportant facts.

I meet Josh two years ago when I opened my record store and was looking for employees. I actually wasn’t looking for a roommate but after he showed up for work with a busted lip from his boyfriend, I quickly complained that Josh should live closer to the store so why not live right above the store with me? I still brush off the whole thing when Josh thanks me for helping him out of the abusive relationship. Why wouldn’t help him? Besides, I know exactly how he feels... I give myself a shake not wanting to think about it.

“ I'm fine Josh, just forgot to take my meds”  
“ ugh, Patrick seriously? fine every night from now on I'm going to watch you take your pills”  
“ No, josh seriously I'm not a child”  
“ Hmm I don’t remember giving you a choice” and with that Josh smiles, turns off the light and shuts the door.  
“ I thought I was the queen of sass!?” I yell at the door before hearing an unimpressed “ goodnight Patrick” from down the hall. sighing, I down five sleeping pills and follow it with a swig of gin I have hidden in my nightstand.

Josh wakes me up way too soon and I want to cry. Josh has to wake me up because I can’t use most alarm clocks. The noise makes me have anxiety attacks which are an awful way to start the day. Josh is my alarm now. Josh doesn't care because he loves getting up at the asscrack of dawn every morning, why I don’t know. I stumble to the kitchen and glare at Josh when he happily hands me my pills. I take them and head downstairs to open the shop.

I opening a record shop was a lifelong dream of mine and I feel so happy at how good it is doing. It’s a small store with two blacks walls and two blue walls all of which are filled with posters for albums, bands, and concerts. Within the first 5 minutes of unlocking the doors and flipping the signs, people begin to appear. Josh and I happily talk music to anyone who asks. I look up from the register to give the woman who's buying Christian rock records for obviously pissed off daughter when I meet eyes with a man. A very handsome man to be exact with fanfiction whiskey color eyes and bottle-blond hair.

He was looking at the punk records so had good music taste. score. The man grins at me and I blush and look down. I glance back up to see him trying to pretend he's reading the back of an album when he's actually watching me from the corner of his eye. Suddenly there's a flash and quickly look down so he doesn’t see my eyes flash silver. I don’t know what I was exactly expecting but there's blood pouring out of the hole in my chest. I balk and stumble backward letting out little a gasp. Its gone with another flash and I'm left disoriented. fuck, I look up to see the cute guy staring at me with wide eyes. Without a second thought, I run up the stairs, ignoring Josh’s cries and the confused questions coming from an unfamiliar voice.

I jump in the shower and think of apologizes I could say to Josh who is probably worried as fuck but can’t come after me with people in the store. I'm an awful awful person. I didn’t ask for this. I never wanted to see people die when I was trying to eat my fucken cereal or buying clothes or reading a book. I know I sound selfish but the worst visions are the ones when I'm seeing through the dying person’s eyes. It’s terrifying and definitely harder than watching someone else dying.... god that was such an awful thing to think. I smack my head against the shower wall as punishment.

I exit the shower to see my dog, punk, sitting on bed gnawing on a bone. When they see me, they turn into a cat, jumps off the bed to wind their way around my legs. I pick them up, scratching their head before setting them on the bed. Punk was a shadow shifter, a creature that can change into different animals forms and melt into the floor or under doors. Punk prefers they, their, them pronouns and learned the hard way about it a.k.a tons of bites, growls, scratches, being pushed over. I deserved it though because I wouldn’t like being referred to as she so why would Punk be different? They curl up in a ball, tail curled over their nose which makes me smile.

I get dressed and decide to head back downstairs. I call to Punk who shifts into a pit bull, the form Josh knows them as. Punk tramples down the stairs after me before going straight to Josh to slobber on his shoes.

“ Hi, Punk! oh, who's a good dog” Josh coos petting Punk. I have done some weird stuff in my life but explaining to Josh that my dog was non-binary was probably one of the strangest. Josh took it all in stride though and hasn’t slipped up once.

“ You okay, man? Was it a panic attack?” Josh turns his attention to me and I nod, smiling and head back to the register.

Cute guy is gone and I try to ignore the disappointment stabbing me in the chest.


	2. Am I screaming to an empty sky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (chapter title from anthema by twenty one pilots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter but the fun parts next chapter. Also we learn more about Patrick's visions, we kinda meet Tyler, and there some mentions of doctor who and sponge bob.

I embarrassed myself in front of the cute guy, but I had already forgotten about him, and his pretty eyes and all his tattoos and his... NO, nope I'm over it, I don’t care at, all nope.

My phone begins to angrily vibrate in my pocket causing me to jump as I was daydreaming handsome strangers.... Nope.

  
“ Hello?”  
“ Patrick?, It’s Tyler”  
“ Tyler! How are you?”  
“ good, I’ll be visiting you soon”  
“ could you give me a time maybe?” I ask even though I know from experience it's useless. Tyler was a fairy or fae which means he great at sensing human emotion and auras but not at conversation.  
“ Hows the visions?” Tyler as expected ignoring the question  
“ Just like they always been since I was a kid”  
“ seen anything interesting”  
“ If by interesting you mean bloody then yes”  
“You're upset why?”  
“I'm not having this conversation with you right now Tyler”  
“ is this your way of dismissing me?”  
“ Yes Tyler good job, super proud, you're learning more about human conversation every day”  
“sarcasm?”  
“ Exactly, goodbye Tyler. I will see you when you randomly show up at my apartment”  
“ soon”  
“ Yes, Tyler soon got it”I sigh and hang up the phone before I get looped back into the conversation.

I was stocking shelves when my head snapped forward leaving me suddenly on an old stone bridge, the cold winds whipping my hair to the side. A girl in a ripped nightgown stands trembling on the ledge. I know she can’t see or hear me but i can’t help but try to stop her.  
“ Hey! you girl stop! please!”

but my begging is, of course, useless because this is a vision of the past meaning it already happened. Besides I'm just an invisible ghost here. I can’t help but try so i don’t feel so terribly useless. The girl doesn’t hear me and takes a deep breath before diving off the bridge. I run up to ledge to see a river below and a twisted body caught in the rocks. The girl's dead eyes stare up at me as blood oozes from the crack in her skull. Suddenly I'm back blinking at the half-filled shelves of my record store. I climb down the stepstool and go behind the counter to write down the vision in my journal where I write down all my visions. I have one for every year since I was three through the earlier ones are of course very hard to read. The vision wasn’t the worst I had thankfully so I'm not too shaken.

I mark the entry with the word past before shoving the book into my pocket. The visions go as follows - a vision of the past starts with a smack on the back of the head like with a bat, snapping my head forward. The future is a flash like one from a camera. The present has no warning at all which always makes life fun. Is that man really bleeding from his eyes or is another man in another place bleeding from his eyes right now? I can't tell at first so I just blink like an idiot until I can make a guess about what the hell is going on. My life is fun like that.

Always full of blood and tricks and supernatural things. Its been like that since I could remember and it will be until I die for good.

After coaxing the last customer, a hipster with awful music taste, out of the store I lock up and head upstairs Punk in tow. Josh is in the kitchen humming as he goes through our bare kitchen cupboards.  
“ how do you feel about pierogies aaaaannnnnnndddddd oh! and toast!”  
“ just like the typical American family!” I cheer sarcastically  
Josh sticks his tongue out at me before throwing the box of pierogies at me to cook. We are deep into out tasks when Josh suddenly pipes up.

  
“ Hey that guy was really worried about you”  
I almost drop the spoon I was using for stirring, Josh watching me with amusement, continues  
“ His name is Pete and I told him your name was Patrick and he is as interested in you as you are in him”  
“ I never said I was interested”  
“ EXACTLY BUT I SAW YOUR HEART EYES!” I raised a brow and tried to keep any blushing off my face

\------------------------

“ I’m just saying why didn’t the doctor just ask Rose to come with him when he saw her again before he regenerated” Josh waved his fork at me  
“ because Josh, you Dalek, Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey”  
“ did you just seriously call me a Dalek”  
“ Well, you're the one who made me all sad again about Rose! They were in love!”  
“ But wait isn’t Rose with the meta-crisis doctor?”  
“It's NOT THE SAME JOSH AND THE DOCTOR’S ALL ALONE” I couldn’t help but shout.

Josh shook his head, grinning before saying  
“ You thinking what I'm thinking?”  
“ DOCTOR WHO MARATHON!”

Josh, Punk, and I were in the middle of “ Human Nature” where the Doctor becomes a human and forgets poor Martha. I had already ranted about how the doctor treated Martha so Josh somehow managed to get Punk to growl every time I ranted, it wasn’t exactly that hard to turn Punk against anyone really. I try to throw some popcorn into Josh’s mouth which of course he misses.

“ Your such a weenie Josh”  
“ Yeah well, you're a super weenie hut jr!” Josh crows  
“ Are we seriously having the conversation”  
“ Yes. because we are adults and this is what we do”  
“ make SpongeBob SquarePants references?”  
“ Exactly, SpongeBob”


	3. They all scream bloody murder over graves already dug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( chapter title from Entertainment by Rise Against)

I'm seriously going to deck this guy if he doesn't stop talking. I was minding my own business watching Buffy the vampire slayer on the computer instead of having the cash register program open when suddenly this guy walked up to counter.

" Hello, I'm Linus Castillo"  
"Ummm hello?" Linus Castillo just continued to grin at me while leaning towards me, head resting on his hand.  
" What your name?"  
" um, Patrick?" I probably should have used a fake name cause this guy was probably a crazy stalker.  
" nice to meet you, Patrick, you should call your mother"  
" what?"  
" cause you just met the man of your dreams"

oh my god, what did I ever do to deserve this

  
" Castillo, Castillo seriously you're doing it all wrong" I look up to see the new voice belonging to Pete who smiles warmly before continuing.

" you got the position right but it goes like this" Pete clears his throat before leaning towards me.

" Can I borrow a quarter because I need to call my mom and tell her I just met the man of my dreams"

fuck I'm blushing like a whore in church, wait or is it sweating like a whore in church? It doesn't matter I'm both sweating and blushing. Linus Castillo practically murders Pete with his eyes before stalking off.

" Thank you so much for making him leave"  
" no problemo my dear stumpy" Oh my god Jesus take me now.

Josh starts walking towards the counter until he sees what going on and turns right around with a look that I want to punch off his face.

  
" So Patrick, your friend Josh told me about your panic attacks, I'm really sorry, I probably didn't help" Pete looked so goddamn honest  
" yeah I've had them since I was little and its fine I mean i-i fine, I mean I'm fine, I'm a-okay, Mr. alright, the king of okay"  
" Well my lord it would be my honor if you would go get some coffee with a peasant like myself" What!? WHAT OH MY SWEET JESUS!!!

BANG! CRASH!? What the hell! The crashing and clattering continue from up above in my apartment.

I go into defense mood running up the stairs but not before grabbing my scythe. It is a magic scythe so it looks like broom until your ready to use it. Tyler can be quite useful when he's not being a cryptic motherfucker.

The crashing gets louder and I realize as soon as I'm at the door that Josh and Pete had followed me. " Stay downstairs, make sure no one follows me up here" Josh is about to interrupt but I don't let him.

" STAY DOWNSTAIRS!" Josh and Pete flinch and I growl before slamming the door in their faces locking and barricading it behind me. I slowly round the corner, the blade of my scythe appearing as I find.... seriously?! It's Gerard, the angel, not some demon or monster.

" Gerard? What are you doing here?" I ask with wide eyes as the bloody angel struggles to stand. I throw my scythe down which ends up sliding under the couch to help him stand.

" I-i was attacked and you're the only seer that close enough anymore" Gerard grumbles before whining in pain. ah seers that's what they call us these days.

" What happened to them?"

" Antonio Maradona died when I was around and the other seer Chau Tran won't let me anywhere near her because of it"

"Antonio's dead!?"

"I thought you weren't close with the other seers?" Gerard grunts as his left wing, crooked, bloody and missing some feathers, accidentally hit the couch

" I'm not close to them, seer is a dangerous job so why risk the heartache when it's certain they will meet bloody early ends. But I've talked to them a few times " I say with a shrug

" wow I'm glad you have such a positive attitude" Gerard scoffs and I simply shrug again

" Whatever that doesn't matter, what happened that made you have to seek me out"

" I was attacked by a demon," Gerard said simply while I choked on my spit. Then Josh and Pete finally break down the door.

  
" Son of a bitch!" Pete gaped and Josh looked ready to wet himself. Only other celestial beings and seers can see angel wings but since Gerard's wing is injured, mortals can see them too.

" there's a an-  what how why" Josh stutters, eyes the size of saucers and I was a second away from making a pitiful excuse to use as an explanation when the window glass shatters and a someone climbs through. A short man with dark hair and tattoos, grins psychotically, eyes pitch black. I glance around for my scythe before being thrown up against the wall with the others.

Pete and Josh are screaming bloody murder as I struggle to get anywhere. The compact demon stalks towards Gerard who tries to get away but ends up tripping. The demon cackles stepping closer to gee while also losing some of his concentration on pinning us to the wall. I manage to get down but still can't find my scythe, Goddammit. I see the glint of the blade and manage just as the demon spins around.

I slash at him managing to create a wedge in his side before he pinned me to the wall by my throat. The demon takes a long whiff making me grimace before he smirks  
" ohhh a seer" he sneers "an oracle, prophet, soothsayer, a diviner" the demon tightens the grip on my throat making me gasp " the one who can see what no one else can"

I glance around the beast to see a terrified Josh and Pete staring back at me and struggling Gerard. I prefer to work alone so, I have no backup. If possible the demon's smile grows larger

" Well seer did you see this coming" and then it plunges its hand into my chest. I scream in pain as Josh and Pete screech like banshees from terror. The demon laughs as he twists and pulls my heart out from my chest.

The world tunnels, the demon gazes at my heart in his grasp. The demon lets go of his grip, I crash to the floor, I take one last shuttering breathe before the dark crashes down upon me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine sexy Patrick with a scythe, do it, imagine it. nice man nnnnniiiiiiiccccccceeeeeee


	4. A new destiny to the grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( title from fall away by twenty one pilots) Hi people who read this!!! i haven't slept in days!!!! feel free to comment or suggest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone isn't very good at sugar coating

" Oh my God, oh my god, oh my god!" a trembling Pete screams over and over, Josh with a tear streaked face and bloody hands is shaking Patrick begging for him to wake up when its obviously useless without a certain organ and a couple litters of blood, Gerard was taken by the demon which is something to be dealt with soon but not yet, Patrick is staining the floor crimson with the body fluid pouring out of the ground beef that use to be his chest, and me you ask? what am i doing? Well im standing in the door way of the destroyed apartment sipping tea. 

" I see i should have arrived earlier?" i ponder aloud making the two human boys scream. ugh humans  
" Wh-h-h-o-o the fuc-c-k are you?" Josh stutters trying to guard Patrick's body  
" Oh im Patrick's friend, Tyler, hello!" a give a short wave after putting down my tea  
" Tyler? Patrick said you were coming but-"  
" but Patrick is slightly incapacitated right now, huh"  
" HE'S DEAD YOU BASTARD!" Pete snarls and i simply laugh  
" Patrick hasn't told you much about himself has he?" judging by their faces, i took that as a no and sigh  
" gather round, kiddies so i can tell you a story... but first help me drag Patrick's body to his room. I would think that staring at his corpse would be distracting to you, yes?"

Pete and i end up moving Patrick's body even though Pete kept gagging and shaking. At least he wasn't a sobbing mess on the couch like Josh. I lay a sheet over Patrick's body before exiting the room, to find Josh trying to call 911 with shaking hands. 

" I wouldn't do that if i was you" i take the phone and push Josh back down onto the couch before grabbing Pete and doing the same. I grab my tea before siting down, legs crossed, in the chair across from the boys.  
" Patrick is a se-"  
" That"s what the short guy sai-" Pete rudely interrupts 

" No interruptions during story time!" i clap my hands like I've seen humans do " Patrick is a seer or whatever other title you chose meaning he can see the future and the past but our dear stump is a bit different from other seers because he tends to... how do i put this without freaking you out.... hmm oh! okay! Patrick is immortal in the way where he can die but doesn't stay dead for long" the boys look dumb-struck but i continue any way " No one knows exactly why Patrick has this gift but he's had it his whole life since his grandfather first killed him when he was five. Poor thing fell asleep in church, which was a big no no to his very catholic father who never liked Patrick any way. He told Patrick's mom he was taking Patrick home but instead he took him behind the church and shakes him until his neck snaps. Pappy is about to bury Patrick when the toddler wakes up crying but no longer harmed. from that day on Patrick's grandpa beats the shit out him until he dies and then the cycle starts over again." 

" Patrick turns 18 and manages to run away to! drum roll please!" i pause expecting someone to do the dunanananana thingy but apparently no one cares to, i sigh and continue " Chicago, Illinois. Where he fakes an I.D making him 21 and able to open a record shop of his own, Where he goes on to hire a Joshua Dun" I point at Josh" Who he ends up letting move in because he sympathized with Josh and wanted to help him out of his abusive relationship. Patrick obviously didn't want to freak you out so he called his visions panic attacks or nightmare which isn't exactly a lie because he has tons of those too. Then comes Peter Lewis kingston Wentz the third who obviously has some feelings for Patrick that he was willing to return after Patrick's freak out and then follow him upstairs into unknown dangers. And now we are here at the present moment in time with a missing Angel and healing Patrick. Any questions? good because i don't want to answer any!"

With that i head to Patrick's room to see how he's doing with the whole healing deal with no heart. Im such a good friend, i think? wait, should i tell them? They did just see an angel, their friend's who has visions, heart ripped out by a demon, and learned their friend was abused and can rise from the dead. Which is a lot to learn in five minutes... " by the way, I'm a fairy" I display my wings, that look like interwoven budding branches with a flourish. Good, i'm glad that's out of the way and here i thought i would be awful at appropriately interacting with humans.


	5. And you don't need Jesus, Til you're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from how a heart breaks by ben rector

I swim back into conciseness, no wait life, that's right i died. shit. How the hell am i suppose to explain that. I open my eyes and find my self surprisingly in my room and not in a body bag or the morgue. That's good because i'm not in the mood to scare a poor hospital janitor to death by politely asking where the exit was located. Who put me in my room though? I had my heart ripped out of my chest which is not an injury people believe you can just sleep off. Something noticed my stirring and started to advance which of course put me into defense mood. Wouldn't you the last thing you remember before kicking the bucket was that there was a demon, trying to kidnap a injured angel and who was quite willing to kill you (obviously) your roommate/best friend and your dumb crush. Fuck. I swing hard and silently cheer when i cry of pain emits from the thing. " OW! PATRICK! YOU FUCKER!" 

I sit up way to fast, making my head spin and then hit the mattress face first. I lift my head again,slower, to see Josh and Pete staring at me with wide eyes and Tyler cursing on his ass with blood poring out of his nose. " Sorry" i croak and Tyler glares at me before kicking the door shut in Josh and Pete's faces. They of course starting yeliing which Tyler answer with a calm " I need to talk to Patrick, be quiet and go back to the living room". There is silence and then footsteps leading away from my room and to the living room. 

" Don't use charm speak on my friends" i say in what was suppose to be a menacing tone but came out more like whining  


" Like they wouldn't have listened through the door if i hadn't" Tyler points out and throws himself onto my bed  


" True but still in the fut-"  


" I can't believe you never introduced me to your chameleon haired friend, Josh, until i had to tell him that you can't stay dead"  


" Wait? what? you told them!?"  


" No Patrick, i told them that you are an actor and wanted to impress them with your acting and had two other guys to play along as an angel and demon, and then i said surprise you've been punked"  


" Well at least that is more believable than the truth!"  


" nah, the truth is always better besides they took it quite well" Tyler nods his head like he is agreeing with what he just said " also Gee's gone"  


"WHAT!?!?!?! TYLER WHAT THE FUCK!?" I curse falling out of bed and stumbling into the hallway  


" I got here after the demon took him, i was as helpless as you, well not assssss helpless but pretty helpless"

i glare at him with all i got before running into the living room and looking around to see it quite trashed. There a bloody puddle that was probably where i died in the middle of the floor and a feathers littering the ground. I round on Pete and Josh, pushing down my guilt because they are probably terrified out of their gourds, and growl 

" Where did he take Gerard"  
" we don't know!? The demon grabbed him and then smoked out" Pete answered shakily and Josh rapidly nods his head in agreement like they are both scared of what i would do to them when they answered  
" smoked out?" 

I glance at the largest pile of feathers to see sulfur, which demons always leave behind. " Tyler, is there some way you can make something to track Gerard with using his feathers?" I know Tyler can but the question lies in the fact that Tyler might have some cryptic reason why he can't because he is a fairy and Gerard's an angel and blah blah blah excuse excuse excuse. Tyler stares at me, face unreadable, he closes his eyes " The point in life must be Pretty dark and hopeless, Terrifying if you’re asking me" Tyler eyes open as he strokes one of the feathers and then he just walks out the door of the apartment. I pull on my coat and follow, ignoring the questions from Josh and Pete, until we get to the street and a steady walking pace. 

" You each get two questions, go"  
" um okay, what did Tyler mean when he was talking about asking him about the point of life?" Josh asks quietly glancing at Tyler like he was a wild animal about to whirl around and maul him. Which wasn't to insane because Tyler might but not to maul Josh more likely to kiss him.  


" Tyler is a fairy who are which cryptic mother fuckers to begin with but he makes it worse by being a very poetic man"  


" Why do you have scythe if you own a fucking record store?!" Pete is still a bit hysterical  


" well as you can see strange thing happen a lot around me so its better to be prepared"  


" Why are you so freaked out by the missing angel" Josh asks a bit louder now that he has calmed a little  


" A fucking injured solider of the lord came to me for refuge and help and i let a demon kidnap it, it's my job to help, i fucking failed at that" i spat can't helping but be incredibly pissed at myself  


" Can i get tomorrow's winning lottery numbers?"  


" Pete, go home or shut up because i can't deal with that shit right now"  


Silence reclaims us all as we continue to follow Tyler to hopefully where an alive Angel was being held.


	6. We have romantic fantasies about what dying truly is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from glowing eyes by 21p

Tyler stops suddenly making us all smack into each other and fall. Pete pulls himself up from the pile and looks toward the building we are piled in front of. An old, desolate apartment building looms over us complete with jet black crows circling the top. Tyler snaps out of his trance and pulls Josh and I up, smacking me on the back. 

" This is where i leave you, Patrick you know i don't do violence but i will be waiting for you back at the apartment"  
" Yeah i know, Tyler, thanks for getting me this far" I say with a smile  
" Wait? Me? Your not going by yourself, Patrick" Pete growls   
" Yes, I am. Josh is going back to the apartment with Tyler and you are either going with them or your going to your own home but you aren't coming with me"   
" 'Trick, maybe it isn't the best idea for you to go alone since you just woke up from your dirt nap" Tyler admits sheepishly knowing that I hate being told I'm wrong. I admit i have my faults which is why i am very pissed.   
" No fucking way"

I'm wasting precious time that i could be using saving Gerard thus decreasing the chances of me getting banished to hell. I run through the entrance of the building and blockade the door using the old furniture staked in the hallway. I ignore all the yelling, cursing, and Tyler's calm " If i didn't know better i'd guess you're all already dead". I push another bed in the way of the door before heading up the first flight of stairs. Swinging my scythe as i go to help calm my jumping nerves. 

I clear all the levels until i finally come to the top floor where when i listen through a wall, i hear whimpering and voices. Bingo. I back up and i swing my scythe, hacking off the door knob. I easily push the door open with minimal effort. " Honey! I'm Home!" I can't help but call out, grinning for all the world like i was mad man. It helps my tough slayer appearance and calm the angry pounding in my chest. Gerard looks up through bloody bangs which almost blend in with his red hair. " Patrick?'' he croaks making my heart ache. It's weird seeing an angel of the lord, a solider with huge wings and a flaming sword, so weak. Something is seriously wrong with him outside the torture thing. Great, even if i do get Gerard out of here with both of us alive, i will still have to work my ass off to make things right. Jesus, the things a guy will do to keep his soul. The demon's eyes flick black and he growls like a dog whose meal was interrupted. 

" Patrick, i heard a lot about you in the last couple of minutes from our pal, gee" the demon grins   
" Oh like what? Did he tell you my birthday? Who my crush is?"  
" No, he mostly moaned and cried about your death, quite touching really. What he didn't mention is the fact that some how you lived after our little meet and greet"   
" What can i say, i'm stubborn"   
" Stubborn? I thought your name was Patrick? Well my name is Frank! Nice to meet you"  
" Seriously Frank" Gerard mumbles, spitting blood. Frank grins, clearly enjoying himself   
" Well Frank it is nice to meet you, really but i have hitting the old dusty trail with my angel pal, Gerard"   
" aw but me and gee were getting comfy!" Frank whines, trailing his hand down Gerard's cheek   
" well i got places to be, people to see and you know a soul to keep so I'm going to set Gerard free and he is going to smite you back to hell"   
" Hahah that's nice but...Oh are we making this a party!?" Frank flicks his hand causing me to be pinned to the wall. 

I struggle trying to reach my fallen scythe and get off the wall but i pause when i hear grunting that's not my own or gee's. "FUCKERS! I TOLD YOU STAY DOWNSTAIRS!" I yell at a sheepish looking Pete and Josh are on my right. Oh and an upset looking Tyler who was most likely dragged up here by force. Gerard whimpered again and Frank rubbed his hands together like some power crazed bad guy you see in the cartoons. 

" Oh where did the party go?" Frank chuckles before taking a drag of a cigarette that had appeared in his hand " because apparently it didn't stay downstairs like it was suppose too"


	7. I'm coming clean God, hit me straight on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill title from Lovely by twenty one pilots meow meow beans beans potatoes capricorn because i am a Pisces and this is what i do to pass the time while i die from lack of motivation to live and my turtle, bear, won't stop staring at me and calling me gay. Bear is half right (bi) but i am not giving her or him that satisfaction. sorry for the wait if anyone cares

" I hate you all" i growl but immediately feel guilty when i see the hurt expressions on all the two boys faces. But even more evident is the fear. Well except for Tyler but with his strong connection to human feelings, he was getting a bit antsy. God if i can only reach my pocket where i have my holy water and salt then i can get us all out of this. I shouldn't be able to move at all but since it's a low level demon and its using a lot of power to keep us all pressed against the wall, i can move a little at a time. Pete sees what i am doing and grabs my hand, i'm about to ask why when he starts to drag it downwards towards my pocket. Pete's hand is warm and calloused probably from hours of playing an instr- focus Patrick focus. We finally reach our destination and i grab hold of my holy water. i (reluctantly but you didn't hear that from me) untangle my hand from Pete's. 

" Hey, demon! I hate your face!" I scream hoping my childish insult effects the black eyed pest  
" I told you my name's frank and i have a beautiful face!"   
" Oh yeah because... from here it looks pretty disgusting!"   
Frank growls and is in my face in a second. " Well now my beautiful face is going to be the last thing you see!"

i take that as my cue and mange to throw the holy water right in his actually beautiful face. Frank lets out a shriek of shock and pain, clutching his face and falling back onto the floor. Frank of course loses his concentration on us. I expect this so i easily land on my feet and so does Tyler but Josh and Pete... I'll laugh at them later. I grab my scythe ready to kill the the demon and unfortunately its host body when... " Holy Smokes" the demon smokes out the body and then escapes out the window. Must of been a young demon as well since it couldn't even take holy water. I untie Gerard, who mumbles his thanks repeatedly, from the chair and help him up. 

"You knew i was coming back right?" i ask a little confused  
Gerard nods " I know but he didn't and since we are obviously friends i had to look like i was..." Gerard pauses struggling for the word of the human emotion hes trying to describe.  
" um Mourning?"  
" Yes, that, mourni- the human is alive!" Gerard quickly walks around me and to the man that was possessed seconds before and picks him up. He then turns to me " You need to take him to the hospital, i am to weak to heal him" Gerard then starts walking down stairs, i glance at the others who look as confused as i am. We all follow Gerard down the stairs 

" How is he still alive?" Tyler asks opening the door for Gerard  
" He has a strong soul" Gerard says like its the simplest thing in the world. Apparently we were walking to the hospital. fun.  
" so people don't usually survive possessions?" Josh asks and i shake my head  
" No which is why you guys should really get anti demon possession tattoos" Josh nods but Pete just has a dirty look on his face  
" Do you have the tattoo?"   
" um yeah and a couple others..."  
" can i see?  
" um, okay" i pull up my shirt to reveal my many protection and warding tattoos against all kinds of things  
" nice" i quickly pull my shirt back down and focus on the sidewalk 

We reach the hospital where i flag down the nearest nurse who then calls a team of doctors and nurses with a gurney. The nurse from before then come up to us. She has short blue hair and her name tag says her name is Hailey.

" What happened?" she asks quickly  
" were not sure we were just walking down an alley and we found him like that!" i tell her pretending to be panicked and scared  
" so you don't know this man?"  
" no but he manged to tell us his name was Frank" Hailey nods at the information before stopping  
" This is as far as you can go but you can wait here and ill keep you updated on his condition?" we all nod and take our seats. Hailey scurries away through the double doors the other doctors went though.   
" Patrick maybe you should play dead so you can get in there and keep an eye on Frank?" Tyler offers innocently  
" i know you just want me to get checked out"  
" well you do get a little sick after you do a lot right after dying" I was feeling a bit feverish but not hospital feverish   
" ugh fine ill do it so i can keep an eye on Frank" 

i reach into my pocket, my hand grasping around a small ball which i crush in my hand. The effect is instant, my eyes rolls into the back of my head and i crumble to the floor. I can hear Pete and josh screaming my name, Tyler calling for help, the nurses trying to calm everyone down, Gerard's silence. Static fills my ears and it brings darkness with it.


	8. Sometimes we will die and sometimes we will fly away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from taxi cab by 21p

I wake up to the sound of a rhythmic beat of a heart monitor. I just lay there with my eyes closed listening to it. Bum-bump, bum-bump, bum-bump, bum-bump, nice and steady. I finally roused myself out of bed with a groan taking my time in order not to throw up. I see the edge of another bed but can't see past the curtain to see if anyone's in it. I'm not hooked up to any machines or I.V's so i easily make it to the door and peer out into the hall. Once a group of nurses based by i was gonna... run... somewhere. I hid behind the door and finally caught a glimpse of the other bed beside mine.

" Um dude what are you fucking doing?" Frank asks concerned  
" Frank! Well that's very convenient"  
" how do you know my name?" 

okay should i tell him? I think it over and decide, yes but if he freaks out im just going to pretend to be asleep so they can't blame it on me. Good plan, Patrick. So that would i did i told Frank the story of him being possessed, killing me, me the killing him after he kidnapped my angel friend and how neither of them were dead but for diffrent reasons. I was ready to fake out some nurses but Frank... just fucking nodded.

" Yeah i remember all of that"  
" Shit sorry that must be tough to remeber"  
" i did a lot of awful stuff didn't i?"  
" yeah, you did"  
" yeah i know remember it but i just wanna to make sure i didn't make it up"  
" no"  
" okay" We sat in silence for a little while until a doctor walked in.  
" Oh hello boys! Nice to see you both awake! I'm doctor McCabe" The doctor chimes slightly to happy to be normal 

After a two hour discussion, Frank and i are released which i then take upon myself since it was my duty to watch frank, to drag him over to my little gang. We all greet and welcome each other before leaving the hospital togther. Frank seemingly wanting to stay as close to us as we want we want to be to him. I have pretty much excepted that we were never getting away from each other, ever. Thats why when i find us together in a diner where Tyler and Josh are very close to each other and making each other blush and grin every other second, Gerard and Frank whispering together, and Pete and i loudly arguing over the best Bowie album, i feel... alright. I feel pretty okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys now that i got my intro thingy done its now time for all the fun stuff i got planned!!!! and by fun i mean same sex love, angst, mythology, swearing, puns, and more song lyric chapter titles!!!!


	9. Those cemetery eyes, these 7 deadly sins, these 40 days of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from stitches by frank iero

" Whose idea was this again?" Frank complained from the middle seat of Pete's van 

" Frank, for the 8th fucking time, traveling an hour in a van to see a carnival was you and Pete's idea" I growl from the passenger seat

" Hey, hey, hey we were drunk! You guys were the idiots for agreeing and not talking us out of it!" Pete protested smacking the steering wheel 

" Pete you started sobbing and holding your breath and wouldn't stop until we agreed" Josh dead pans but can't keep the grin off his face from the memory

" Oh yeah... well Frank you should have at least talked Gerard into poofing us there!" Pete whines

" It would take a lot out of Gerard to move that many people which wouldn't be far to him" Tyler chimes in since he is baby sitting this field trip and must stop any form of bulling from occurring also you know josh... but that was no ones business 

" Would be unfair to whom" Gerard asks as he suddenly appears in the trunk causing Pete to scream and swerve the car 

" Gerard i told you to meet us there" I yelp straightening the wheel for Pete so we don't all die 

" that's okay, im fine in the car" He says, adjusting his wings around Frank, josh, and Tyler apparently not finding the whole trunk enough room. I can only see Gerard's wings again which is comforting because it means he's perfectly fine now... well as fine as he can be since he's always been a bit eccentric 

Last night Pete and Frank giggled their way into Josh and I's (and sometimes Gerard's when he gets lonely for non-angelic attention and ends up staying for days) apartment proclaiming how amazing and wonderful this carnival was in a town an hour away. After Pete's tantrum and our reluctant agreement both boys passed out on the floor and then piled into Pete's van along with the rest of us at 6 in the morning. At the bar Frank and Pete went to a man told them how the carnival was magic and that the magic was was real. While in reality the carnival was probably going to be some shitty, disease infested charade but at least it gave us something to do since the store is closed on Sunday's. I felt my mouth fall open as we approached the large red, white, and clean tents. An excited chatter goes through the van. 

" There must be some mistake because the GPS says we have 20 more minutes to travel" I mumble smacking the device

" Well what's the chance of their being two carnivals!" Frank cheers 

" I don't have a good feeling about this guys" i announce only to find that everyone else has already left the van. Pete opens my door and holds out his hand 

" Come one 'trick, everything is going to be fine" 

The carnival was also free to get into so we were in within seconds joining the hundreds of other people roaming the grounds. We followed the crowd into a large tent filled with bleachers facing a stage. We take our seats our seats as the lights dim leaving a spotlight on the woman who suddenly appeared. She had on a dress covered in white feathers and her brunette hair in bun that showed off even more feathers. 

" Hello ladies and Gentlemen! I am Andrea and for my act i need volunteer from the audience!"

People automatically started waving their hands and shouting to be picked, Pete included. Noticing my staring Pete was quick to defend himself

" What!? I want to volunteer! Stop judging my life choices, stump" 

Unfortunately for Pete another man was picked. 

" He's probably one of her employees, so he will play along with the trick and not give away the scam" Pete mumbled with his arms crossed 

" What's your name, sir?" Andrea asks the man 

" Vincent Capello" 

" She probably already knew that" Tyler whispers making Pete nod furiously in agreement. I shot Tyler an " Don't encourage him" glare which Tyler just grins and shrugs off 

" Okay, Vincent, What's your favorite kind of bird?" Andrea questions leaving the audience and poor Vincent very confused

" umm a pelican?" 

"any particular species?" 

" Huh?"

" Never mind! Let's start the trick shall we!?"

Andrea touches the man forehead and... " JESUS CHRIST" I shout standing up. There an actual fucking pelican where the man Vincent use to stand. There was no poofs of smoke and a loud noise to distract the crowd so they could replace Vincent with a pelican. That's not possible, something isn't right... Everyone else is cheering and clapping or still in shocked silence. Andrea picks up the panicking pelican and asks for Vincent's family and our friend's to follow her. Why didn't Andrea change him back? I voice this but only receive groans in return. We all began to leave but the bad feeling in my stomach is taking permanent residence. 

" Did any one else find that strange" Josh groans and playfully punches my arm

" Patrick chill it was just a really cool trick man" 

" Yeah okay, your probably right" 

We went to a few more tents but it was quickly decided that they weren't as good as Andrea's show. Though Roma's show came pretty close. The man did amazing tricks with a multitude of different dangerous snakes. He would put them in his mouth and then they would come out his nose. He kissed a cobra on the lips before opening his mouth a letting another cobra emerge and kiss the first one. He then swallowed the other Cobra with ease as the crowd gasped and gagged. Things got really weird when Roma let a pit viper bite him and then he bit his volunteer softly on the arm. He didn't even really bite her but put pressure on her wrist with his teeth... i guess but the effect was obvious. The woman went stiff before falling over causing the crowd to panic but that was no where near the panic level that the coral snakes crawling out of the unconscious woman's mouth caused. People ran screaming and a few vomited but the people who stayed were calmed by Roma's guarantee that the woman simply fainted and would be taken care of by medical staff. Well almost everyone was calmed, i for one was more suspicious than ever. Of course everyone just ignored my concerns once again and opted instead to go eat. 

" I'm going to the bathroom, Get me some pizza Pat!"

" only if you promise to never call me Pat again"

" okay, Lunchbox!"

" WHAT!?" I scream after him but he only grins and walks off 

Okay, now im worried and so is everyone else. Pete has been gone for 20 minutes now and won't answer his cell. We all decide to split up and search for him, he just better hope i don't find him first cause i'm going to beat him. After fruitless searching, i decide to go and try to find the other but i don't get very far when something lands on my shoulder

" HOLY FUCKING SMOKES! CROW!!" I wail losing my balance. The crow moves in front of my face and gives off a series of panicked squawks. " Um, hello?" The crow continues to fuss and when i stand up the crow perches on my shoulder again. The thing seems to be trained... "Um... are you one of Andrea's birds?" Am I speaking to a crow? Yes apparently i am. The onyx bird flaps it wings in my face and shakes its head vigorously. I'm about to continue my strange conversation when Frank interupts

" jesus! Patrick what the fuck man!"

" I don't know! This crow just flew onto my shoulder and won't leave me alone!"

" Actually thats a raven, its to big to be a crow and they have different beak shapes" Gerard points out from where he suddenly appeared behind Frank

" Aww the poor thing and Pete are kindred spirits!" Tyler laughs as he and Josh appear... without Pete but they do have his hoodie. The cr-raven dive bombs Tyler making him scream, drop the hoodie and end up in Josh's arms in one graceful movement. The raven grabs Pete's hoodie in his beak and drags it over to me, flapping its wings and screeching. A terrible feeling washes over me and i might throw up...

" Any chance anyone knows what Pete's favorite bird is?"

Everyone else has came to some form of the conclusion i have judging by their faces. Well everyone except Gee of course " I think he said his favorite bird was a raven once? Why?" In a different situation we would've face palmed or teased him but we were in to much shock and fear to do anything but stare. Pete the raven shook his head and covered his face with a wing in some form of a birdie face palm. 

" Well" i said picking up Pete " Looks like we need to have a chat with Andrea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!!!!! if you are or are not please tell me in the beautiful comment section below * pulls back the fancy curtain* or message me at my tumblr Patrickstumpisthenewdoctor or write your comment on a rock and throw it through my window!! Whatever you please!


	10. And then when just enough light comes from just the right side and you find you're not who you're supposed to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forest by 21p 
> 
> the continued part to the last chapter also a look into Patrick's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised i would have this up on Friday but i went to an all time low, issues, tonight alive, state champs concert and got to hold my best friend/crush's hand a lot so i was on cloud nine and totally forgot about this chapter, im so sorry. Feel free to throw tomatoes at me but truth be told i will just feed them to my guinea pigs and tortoises. 
> 
> Also this chapter is dedicated to all the bad ass ladies on supernatural who need to stop being murdered okay! My heart literally cannot take it

As we walked towards Andrea's tent, Gerard kept twitching and looking behind him. He wouldn't answer Frank's many concerns. Trying to lighten up the mood, Josh suddenly asks

"Why doesn't Pete as a raven have birdie fringe?" Tyler of course starts crackling and Josh joins him. I can't help but smile at the two of them but i also can't help the ball of anxiety growing in my stomach. I was about to make my concerns known when i felt the familiar sensation of my head snapping forward.

> _Pete is walking towards the bathroom when a tent catches his eye. Andrea's tent. Pete looks back to where we were sitting before heading in the opposite direction of the bathroom, towards the tent. Pete enters in through the back where Andrea catches his arm. Pete tells her how much he liked her act. She asks him what his favorite bird is. Pete answers. Andrea shoves now bird Pete in a cage surrounded by hundreds of other noisy birds. A pelican tries to break out of its cage. Andrea and Roma discuss something in whispers. Pete the raven manages to get the latch on the cage open. Pete tries to open the other cages but Andrea come back. Pete barely manages to to escape._

I gasp once the vision ends and run the rest off the way to the tent but of course since nothing can go right I am stopped...by an unicorn!? I balk at the large beast in front of me. Its a big white horse with a fucking horn protruding out of its head. What the actual Fuck. Frank lets out a little shriek and races past me to pet it. Pete the raven fidgets on my shoulder and angrily squawks at Tyler when he reaches out to pet the unicorn. A large man appears from behind the unicorn with a large grin

" Halo!, My name is Arkhip Vova Illarion Sokolov!" The man proclaims with a heavy Russian accent " but since you Americans have trouble with my name you can call me Avis! And this here" Avis says proudly patting the unicorn's neck " is Amduscias"

Gerard flinches violently at the name and the unicorn rears up and would've hit Frank if Gerard hadn't pushed him out of the way. Gerard fucking growls at the unicorn 

" Amduscias, what are you doing here" Josh opens his mouth to proably voice what we are all thinking- Gerard why the fuck are you yelling at a animal- but then the unicorn opens its fucking mouth

" Gerard, i thought i smelled one of God's bitches" its has a very deep masculine voice and Avis faints. I might just join him because its obvious now, we are dealing with fallen angels 

" Amduscias, the fallen angel who appears as an unicorn" i say slowly, trying to wrap my mind around it while trying not to panic " and Roma is Andromalius, the fallen angel who appears as a man with a serpant

" Andrea is Andrealphus?" Gerard spats voice full of disgust and to no surprise questioning like he isn't sure what is going on yet. The unicorn laughs (not thought i would think that sentence) 

" No Andrea is a college student we hired who just so happens to have the ability to turn people into birds like our sister Andrealphus!" Amduscias says with a voice full of sarcasm "Glad to see you are as sharp as you were in heaven, brother"

" YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHER!" Gerard's voice booms before he launches himself into Amduscias and both disappear.

" Jesus christ, where did they go" Frank moans

" Patrick we have to fight two fallen angels, maybe three if Gee can't defeat Amduscias" Tyler whispers and grabs Josh's hand

" Okay, we have to head back to the van and get th-" I'm cut off (like fucking always) by a large boom that knocks everyone over. Pete gives out a cry and hides in my jacket. People are running and screaming from a tent that had flashed a bright white. We all manage to scramble to our feet and start to run but stop when Pete is ripped off my shoulder. I turn around to see Andrealphus with a sword to Pete's flailing form 

" oh seer! I believe i have something of yours!?"  

 

 


	11. So won't you say goodnight so I can say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthema by 21p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! if you care, idk you. but i hopefully will be writing more now that its summer!! I have so many fun ideas i want to put in this story!!! but i can always do with more!

"OH GOD DAMNIT!" someone yells and i can't help but agree, things aren't looking good for us. Gerard was gone, we don't have weapons, Pete is a bird who is also currently with an angry fallen angel who we had to defeat. Yeah, go positivity!" I have even more to be positive about when Josh points out that there's a herd of people walking towards us. With serpent like eyes.

" I'm guessing those are Roma's circus volunteers?" Frank whimpers looking terrified 

" And I'm guessing Andrea's volunteers are behind us?" Tyler says not turning around but looking at the sky in a "Why God?" manner 

" Probably" Josh stammers " Patrick what are we going to do?" 

"We can't fight them since they are still human" Tyler informs keeping Josh close to him " and they are probably going to attack us"

" Well is Andrea's little army still birds?" Frank asks hesitantly hopeful " i could fight a bird" he jokes, punching his palm

" Even if they are, we still aren't fighting them" I snap while mentally groaning because Frank probably couldn't even fight a feather. I dare a look backwards. There is people back there too but they weren't birds. The people were dead eyed and covered in molting feathers which make them more bird like then human. We are totally fucked and not in the good way. Andrea smirks at our predicament and calls her people to charge the same moment Roma calls his people to do the same. Tyler and I must have had the same idea since we push Frank and Josh between us in order to give them some chance. I can't help but close my eyes as they get closer but my eyes fly open at the sound of a scream and a "OOF" 

A bloody Gerard just dropped out of the sky and onto Andrea causing her the scream in pain and shock. Gerard of course made the "oof" since not much effects him. 

" Gerard! Where the fuck did you come from!?" I screech and Gerard just sneezes (angels apparently sneeze, who knew?)

" God bless you!" Frank calls 

" of course my father blesses me!?" Gerard calls back looking confused and slightly insulted 

" Fine then Satan smite you" Frank shrugs making Gerard pout

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME!" Tyler shrieks ( at an unnecessary volume and tone of voice if you ask me) but he does raise a point 

" Hold your ground until i reach one" I command and begin counting down, i scream one once a snake person is arms length away.

We all book it sideways through the vanishing path between armies, escaping right before they clash. Pete amazingly flies over to meet us shaken but unharmed. I push everyone into the nearest tent and begin drawing enochian sigils.

" What are those?" Josh asks inspecting one 

" Enochian, the language of angels, these symbols will keep the fallen angel from getting in" i respond

" What about Gerard!?" Frank demands in slight hysterics and all i can do is shake my head 

" What we can do is get Gerard's attention and tell him to draw a banishing symbol" i murmur peeking out of the tent to see Gerard doing just that

" It won't hurt them but it will keep them away until we come up with a better solution" Tyler explains " but it will banish Gee for a bit as well" 

I hold a wailing Frank back as Gerard is seconds away from banishing his siblings and himself but something stops him, A tall lanky boy. 

" Michael" Gerard whispers eyes wide 

" Michael?" Josh questions 

" Michael Michael motorcycle?" Frank says cocking his head to the side like a confused beagle 

" The bloody archangel" i breathe 

The other angels are struck with terror but its way to late to flee because Michael only has to snap. Gone. All three of them. The people all return to normal as well including Pete who falls into an unconscious heap on the floor. i go over to pick him up groaning slightly at the effort

" Jesus Peter lay off some of the pizza and booze" i mumble adjusting my hold. We all walk out of the tent to see Michael and Gerard embracing in the middle of a field full of unconscious people. 

" Weird place for a reunion, gee" Michael mumbles into Gerard shirt and Gee just smiles and pulls back " Guys this is my brother Mickey". Well all give our greeting and thanks for the save before Gerard and Mickey disappear. But not before Gerard whispers something in Frank ear making him and Gee blush. Also not before Mickey promises that we will be seeing him around, giving me an analyzing look.

Josh is just pulling the van out of the carnival when Pete wakes up from where he was sleeping on my lap (I am not blushing, fuck you)

" Hey Petey how ya feeling?" Frank asks from where he is used as Pete's feet rest 

" Tired" Pete moans and pushes his face against my stomach (im still NOT blushing mother fuckers!) 

" Yeah you should be for a bit so go back to cuddling with patrick" (IM NOT BLUSHING!!!)

" i DO enjoy cuddling with Patrick ( SHUT THE FUCK UP!) buuuuttttt you know what we should do instead?" Pete asks wiggling his eyebrows " Go to the other Carn-"

" NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't you just imagine angel Gerard just falling from the sky and then just sneezing? also i want a shirt that says Satan smite you instead of God bless you. JUST SAYIN'


	12. I try desperately to run through the sand as I hold the water in the palm of my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll have you know that my first thought when i woke up this morning was "how can i make patrick's life miserable today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21p addict with a pen

It's dark behind my eyelids for once. No visions of death and destruction but no dreams that come with sleep either. It's very nice. I had taken my normal, pills and some form of alcohol regimen like i always do but it's never worked so well. but then again if i have ever learned anything in my long life, its that good things never last...

_He towers over me, my grandpa, i'm short so everyone towers over me but grandpa was really good at making me feel an inch tall. " Why the hell are you crying?!" he barks at me as i cower in the corner where i was attempting to mask my tears." I feel out of a tree, my arm is broken" I had just finished screaming my lungs out which left me in the whimpering mess i was now. He smiled at me, a big grin with all teeth and gums like a wolf, " I can fix that".  He drags me up by my broken arm causing me to wail and almost pass out because of the pain. I wish i did. He begins to drag me outside, i know what's coming next so i fight harder but to no avail. Grandpa makes me kneel down in the grass, like i was at church. I hear him cock his shotgun behind, " Sit still Patrick and then this will only hurt for a second" BANG! BANG!_  


I lurch out of the memory, feeling like i'm going to throw up when i remember what woke me up. A ringing phone. " holy smokes, what's wrong now" after grouping in the dark for a bit i find it under the bed.

" Hello?"

"Patrick"

" Tyler? what the fuck man, i know you don't need to sleep much but i do"

" I need you to come to the store as soon as possible, now really"

" what why?"  


" bring the other guys if you want"

" Tyl- you dick! why do you always hang up the phone!" I hear my door creak open

" Were you talking to tyler?" 

" Yes josh, you love sick puppy" i ignore his denials " get your stuff packed if you want to come to Tyler's store with me"

" Tyler has a store? What does he sell?" Josh asks still blinking sleep from his eyes 

" I'll explain later. Call Frank and Pete if you want them to come too"

" you want Pete to come so you can flirt!" Josh proclaims, throwing his hands up the arm 

" No i want him to come with us because he has a van"

" NAH! THIS IS ABOUT MORE THAN VEHICLE USE AND YOU KNOW IT" 

" GO GET FUCKING READY JOSH OR YOUR NOT COMING"

" nah im coming no matter what"

" cause you wanna see tyyylllleeerrrr!"

" i am merely interested in his business" 

" NAH! THIS IS ABOUT MORE THAN BUSINESS INTERESTS AND YOU KNOW IT" 

  


* time lapse! Enter in doctor who theme song* 

  


" Frank are you in your pajamas?" Josh laughs as Frank stumbles into the van 

" Its so late that its early and i am tired" is Frank's glorious remark back from where he has his face pressed into the middle seat 

" Then why didn't you stay home?" I ask while watching Frank maneuver himself into a position where his head is hanging of the seat and his butt is in the air

" But addddvvvveeennnntttuuuuurrrreeeeeeeeeee eehhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhh TRICK!" 

" well at least get buckled, ass face" Pete remarks and i can't help but watch him brush his black fringe out of his eyes. Nice. wait. no. 

Josh buckles Frank in because after watching Frank struggle for ten minutes, Josh's good samaritan heart couldn't take watching the little emo man's plight any more. 

" can you tell us what's going on now" Pete ask as he finally starts to pull away from the record shop 

" Tyler called me and said to come to his shop right away"

" Yes we got that but WHAT IS HIS SHOP?" Josh groans

" Well Tyler is a fae so take a wild guess" 

" candles" Frank points at me with a proud grin

" no, he sells all sorts of things to the supernatural community like spells, curses, sigils, and other useful items. which now that i think of it he does sell candles for those things so i guess you are kinda right frank"

" Fuck yeah!" 

" so he's like the walmart of monsters?" Pete jokes

" They prefer transylvania american, Pete, you bigot" Frank yells 

" sorry my bad, so he is like the walmart for transylvania americans?" Pete asks grinning wider  


" Well yes i guess so but "transylvania americans" doesn't really cover all of it since fae, minor gods and goddesses, spirits don't really fit into that category" i shrug

" This is going to be so cool!" Josh laughs 

" So how do i get us there? Like direction wise" Pete brings up a very good point

" drive to the nearest woods" i say simply

" kk" Pete says looking at me strangely

We reach a patch of trees so i roll down the window and throw the small cloth pouch in my hand. Everyone gasps as a burst of light suddenly appears and leaves a small cottage like building in the distance.

" It opens a portal to the shop" I explain and everyone wordlessly nods. We drive through and the portal shuts behind us. We park in front of the building, i get out of the car first to retrieve my pouch and signal the boys to follow me inside. Upon entering the shop i was immediately hit with the aroma of herbs and plants that Tyler sold in the store. The smell comforted me and gave me a sense of being home which made sense cause i had always thought of this place as a second home. Upon looking around i saw in a darker corner a hunter with a daeva which is a lower class demon aka demonic pitbull much like a hellhound. Like Punk, daeva can travel through shadows. Unlike Punk, daeva are humanoid demons and not kickass. There was also an okami but the disinterested look she gave us was enough proof for me that she wasn't going to eat us for a snack. A rawhead glared at us from where it was formally looking at an display of different jars full of ash and dust, its long hair thankfully covering most of its rotten face. There also appeared to be a water spirit talking with the man at the register. 

" Andy! How are you?"

" Hey Patrick! I'm alright, how about you?"

I smile walking up to the register, making sure to apologize to the water spirit who glared at me angrily but back up slightly. 

" I'm fine and by any chance have you seen Tyler? He told us to come right away"

Andy expression turned concerned " Yes that, I'm glad he called you. He's in the back" 

i frown " Thank, Andy" I turn to the others " Why don't you stay out here and explore for a bit" 

" Are you sure, Patrick?" Pete asked worriedly 

" Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them for you. Keep them out of trouble " Andy laughed " Besides there is more interesting things out here then back there"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also have you know that i literally run around my room fist pumping and yelling fuck yeah, everytime i get a comment, sometimes i do it when i'm not in my room ( grandma's house, that didn't go well) but any who thank you so much for your lovely comments, they get me so fucken pumped to write! Also if you ever have suggestions for an adventure (or torture or humiliation) for our lovely little character PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS, I LOVE TO HEAR THEM!


	13. 'Cause I wasn't the only one who wasn't rushing to say nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heavydirtysoul by 21p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH! ANDY! MY LITTLE VEGAN NINJA!!!!

* not patrick's pov* After introductions, Andy decided wrangling in the three curious humans was the best option

" So like what are you?" Frank asks laying across the desk

" Excuse me?" Andy asked trying his best not to be offended

" He means what is your species? Like i'm a human and you are...?" Pete asks with a large grin as he sits on frank's back which makes the slightly shorter man squeal

" OH I'm a fairy, like Tyler" Andy says with a nod of his head " You took me by surprise, i expected you to automatically see me as human. My foul"

" Cool! Do you have wings like the fairies do in the stories?" Josh asked excitedly coming to sit in the chair by Andy " I would ask Tyler but he doesn't seem to open about it"

" Tyler will open up more to you, believe me" Andy smiled, the kind where you know something no one else does " And yeah I got wings"

The group of humans gasped as Andy displayed enormous orange monarch wings. Andy grinned proudly giving them a slight flap " I'm a fauna fairy so i specialize in animals while Tyler on the other hand is a flora fairy meaning his specializes in plants" Andy explained happily

" What does his wings look like?" Josh asks immediatly and unsurpingly

" Tyler's looks like [ponderosa pine](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/53bc26abe4b0819b357a6c2e/53cd4b91e4b0e2fedf6f15b2/53cd4c33e4b0945af87ea1b7/1405963329859/Pond+Needles.jpg) branches though they irritate him since the needles get everywhere sometimes"  

" Excuse me! but i still require service!" a voice growls. The angry announcement comes from the water spirit whose skin would be burning red with anger if her skin wasn't such an intense silver. 

" I'm sorry but i already told you we cannot help" Andy frowned shaking his head

" What's wrong?" Josh asked concerned but apparently that wasn't the appropriate response for the angry spirit

" IT'S NO BUSINESS OF A HUMAN!" she shrieked her blue-green hair falling in her face as she suddenly touched josh's head

The shop was filled with Josh's screams

 

* Patrick's point of view, takes place during the not patrick's point of view (sorry if that's a bit confusing)* 

 

Feeling concerned about his friends well being but also trusting in Andy, I head to the back room in mild confidence. Which automatically disappears when i see Tyler's slumped form over a desk. Surrounded by dead plants. 

" Jesus christ! Tyler!" I gasp running forward and grasping Tyler's shoulder to see him properly. The fairy looks pale and sickly with dark bruises around his eyes, his wings are turning brown and brittle. 

" I don't know what's happening" he mumbles looking at me through dull eyes 

" Why didn't you tell me when you called!" 

" It wasn't this bad" he wheezed " but my plants started wilting and i didn't know why"

" Andy doesn't know, does he?"

" No, he was aware of my plants dying but i locked him out after i started feeling ill. What if it's contagious?" he whispered looking terrified

" NO, no, Tyler we'll figure it out i promise" i begged as a screams cut across the store

" THAT WAS JOSH" Tyler gasped with more energy than i thought possible

" Stay there!" I growl at Tyler feeling my calm slipping and being replaced by concern for Josh. I run through the door to see Josh soaking wet with an angry water spirit being detained by Andy. I run to Josh to see him unharmed but obviously freaked out and with a...

" IS THAT A FUCKING RAINCLOUD OVER YOUR HEAD!" I shriek shaking Josh 

" It's like he's in that one McDonald's commercial" Frank cries " You know the one where they sing that song " make the gray skies go away when the-"

" FRANK!" Tyler shouts from where he is leaning against the doorway. Everyone freezes at the sight of how frail Tyler is 

" Tyler?" Josh rasps seemingly forgetting the rain cloud dumping water over his head 

" I'm fine" Tyler says waving of the concern

" Why didn't you tell me it got this bad?" Andy cried but then gasps as the water spirit starts struggling harder to escape 

" Something is really wrong" i whisper feeling a bit like captain obvious " Tyler and his plants are dying and water spirits would never hurt anyone"

" TYLER'S DYING!?" Pete gasps and Josh starts sobbing in my arms

" He will if we don't figure this out" Andy grunts out still struggling with the spirit

" There is no "we" Andy, what if its contagious?! What if you catch it too!?" Tyler snaps

" I'm not just going to sit around and hope! I'm helping and besides if it is contagious i would caught by now as well" Andy tries to say the last part calmly

By now the shop has cleared out leaving the six of them

" Trap her somehow, once we find out a cure she will probably fix Josh" I tell Andy before going to the door

" What are you doing" Pete whispers coming up behind me

I turn to him as i cut my wrist for a steady supply of blood " I'm putting the store on lockdown. No one in, no one out" and with that I begin to draw the first of many sigils.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duh duh DUH!!!!!! OH WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!?!?!? I DON'T KNOW (i have a vague idea) MAYBE TYLER WILL DIE!? MAYBE JOSH WILL DROWN!? MAYBE PATRICK WILL JUST KILL EVERYONE FOR ALWAYS GETTING IN TROUBLE!?!? MAYBE GAY ROMANCE!?!?!? WHO THE HELL KNOWS!?!?! (me, sorta)


	14. I must've forgot, you can't trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT WEENIES( im using weenies because its a gender neutral term so it works for everyone) YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!! THE TITLE IS FROM HOLDING ON TO YOU BY OUR FAVORITE DORKS TWENTY ONE PILOTS!
> 
> (warning mention of suicide)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone know a better name then weenies? Could i possibly call you my minions? is that offensive? how about my fellow dorks? my children even though some of you are probably older than me? i dont know! a random one is Super confetti emo force five so theres that!

" I wanna to help" 

" No, pete the symbols need to perfect and you don't-

" Fine, then use of my blood too" 

I glanced at Pete, the determined motherfucker, holding his wrist out. I swear Pete was part donkey. He smiled and laughed like one. He was stubborn and was an ass. Perfect donkey twin. I sigh but hold out the bowl as Pete starts to bleed from the incision he has made in his wrist. 

" Fuck man, this hurts like a bitch! How do you do it?" Pete exclaims as i start wrapping his wrist 

" I'm use to it" Pete frowned at that

" Well you should teach Frank, Josh, and I this stuff so we can help you out sometime. Maybe some fight moves too in cause we are ever by ourselves" 

He had a point. It would be helpful and safer if they knew protection symbols and how to kill certain certain creatures. I sweep my gaze over our group. 

There's pale, sickly Tyler who is currently trying to grow a plant despite everyone's telling him he should be resting. Josh is gently pulling on Tyler's arm which Tyler had brushed off before but this time gave in and settled in Josh's arms which made the blue haired human blush and smile in surprise. Tyler seemed just as content, letting out a small sigh as he pressed his face into Josh's wet chest. Both men seemed to unaware or unconcerned about the constant rain pouring down on both of their heads. 

The heavily tattooed fairy known as Andy was tying the water spirit up with a silver fishing net, meant to be used for a kelpie but it came in handy in this situation as well. Andy was barely winded from the effort and seemed caught between being worried for Tyler and being happy that he and josh were so close and happy. Andy's eyes meet mine full of concern which i wave off with a smile. I don't want to be another worry for my vegan friend who hopefully i'll be able to have a nice conversation with sometime. Once Andy was finished he came over and started drawing sigils as well. 

The water spirit whose name we did not know yet, thrashed angrily. She cursed in a unknown language and snarled at anyone who even glanced in her direction. Whatever is wrong with her is probably the same thing affecting Tyler but it didn't appear to be injuring her at all like tyler. 

Frank was seconds away from cutting his neck open with my scythe. He was most likely trying to see where the blade comes out of the staff but if moved the staff to much he was going to find the blade lodged in his windpipe. He meet my eyes with a devious grin which turned into a sheepish one at my glare. He slowly put the scythe on the ground before getting up to look at the fish tank in the corner. The look Josh and I shared said the same thing " Keep on eye on Frank at all times, especially since he is by a tank of magical fish". All we needed was Frank getting eaten by what looks like a goldfish but is actual a beast whose hunger was never quenched. What a demeaning way to go, getting eat by what looks like a grader schooler's first pet. 

Then there was Pete. He watched Andy and i movements carefully like a cat watching a bird. Except he was hungry for the knowledge and skill we possessed. Glancing down i saw the space on the floor where he was practicing a pencil and paper. Our eyes caught, Whiskey brown meeting usually green, and the choice was clear. I wasn't even aware of the reason for the choice until now. Now that i had realized, it felt like a giant shadow over me, demanding my attention. The decision that bloomed into existence the moment we stepped into that old apartment building to rescue Gerard from demon Frank. 

" After we solve this with Tyler i'm going to start hunting again" i say loud enough for anyone to hear. I sweep my gaze to meet the three human's eyes " and if you three want, i can teach you how to hunt too" 

Silence. I turn back to my work. I wonder what was going through their heads? Maybe things like " What about the store?"  
" why would we want to give up our lives?"  
" no, thats crazy! I could die! Its to dangerous",   
" why is he suddenly going to start hunting again? Why does he think we care?"  
" He just leaving the store! that's the worst decision he's made in a while! and that's saying something!"  
" Just because he's submitting himself to death and torture doesn't mean he can drag the rest of us to hell with him!"   
" Good then he will be out of our lives"  
" Does he think we are as suicidal as he is? Does he think our lives are as useless and never ending as his?"   
"The first time was accidental but that doesn't fucking mean i want to do it for a living! In that idiot's dreams!"  
" that poor bastard! He thinks we care about him! He thinks there's even a chance we will agree!"  
" HAHAH IS HE FUCKING SERIOUS!?!?" 

I was so stupid to even think they cared. My grandfather's insults reining true. I was a useless waste of space, I always knew it and i have done things about it before. Images of pills, bullets, knives, nooses, bridges, glass and fire tear through my head so viciously that i need to close my eyes to keep from passing out. 

" Are you serious?" I was really hoping Pete wasn't going to start the onslaught, i thought there was a chance that we could...I focus on the sigil i'm working on. " THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!" Pete exclaims and grabs me into a bear hug. I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding. Frank tackles me for his answer and Josh smiles a mega watt smile while nodding vigorously. 

We finish the sigils an hour later. We wake up Tyler and Josh who were asleep in each others arms. It was so cute that it could kill you. Unfortunately something was killing Tyler already. It was clear that something was upsetting the balance, what was unclear was of course- What was doing it and how in the fuck do we stop it?. 

Then the answer hits me like a slap. It's called claircognizance. When you know something without knowing it. When it just comes to you. 

"The Dark Lady" I whisper

The back of my head is then smashed in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how weird it is to type " how do you catch a water spirit" into google. the government is probably laughing their asses off. Also who ever answers the question. What is the name of the poem this line is from " Remember us- if at all- not as lost violent souls, but only as the hollow men. The stuffed men" also who wrote it? If you answer correctly and first ( if anyone even cares) you will be featured as a OC of your choice!!! WOOOO IS ANYONE EVEN GONNA WHO KNOWS!?!?!


	15. Don't trust a perfect person and don't trust a song that's flawless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lane boy, that is all 
> 
> I LIED!!!! i must also apologize that this a little late (not that i have a schedule) but i have a good reason... my family made a special trip to Pittsburgh so i could see how comic book shops are run so i can learn how to run my own!!! Yeah!!! but when i was there i bought a shit ton of comics so i've been neck deep in Doom Patrol comics for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES THE VILLAIN!!!! WOAH!!!! DUH DUH DUH BITCHES!!! ARE YOU SCARED!?!? Probably not but still villain, evil, torture, sad and scared patrick, concerned emos, and THE NEW OC JACKIE!!! WHAT WHAT I'M TYPING IN ALL CAPS AGAIN!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> also Patrick has a panic attack in the second paragraph so if that's triggering to anyone watch out

Getting thrown into a vision while you are in the middle of emotional stress is well... not fun. 

> _She's standing over a table. Her dark hair covers her face. Black lines snake, curl, wrap, and curve all over her olive colored skin. She shifts so i can see her face. The dark brown eyes behind her glasses dart around. A predator hunting its prey but at the same time prey watching for its predator._

I can't breathe. The vision gave me a moment of relief but not anymore. I can't breathe! I'm shaking so bad that i stumble and fall to my knees. I grip my throat and gag trying to simultaneously get air into my lungs and not throw up. People are talking and moving in blurs and bursts and it makes my head spin worse. Oh god! What if she's here?! What if i lose control again? What if i kill everyone? Jesus Christ I can't see anything, everything's moving to fast. too fast. too fast. SOME ONE MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE KILL ME MAKE IT END! My chest hurts a million times worse then when frank was possessed and ripped my heart out.  " MAKE IT STOP! MAKE HER GO AWAY!" I wail before falling face first onto the floor because i feel to lightheaded to hold myself up. I feel like I'm on fire! I barely feel some one grabbing one of my arms because my whole body is going shockingly numb. I thrash and mange to pull it away " Get away from me! I might hurt you!" I break down into sobs that reek havoc on my already trembling body. " I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to be dead!"

I have some clarity when Frank suddenly slaps me

 

*Pete's Pov*

What just happened!? What's happening!? What's going to happen now!? Everyone is screaming. Patrick is screaming. He had a vision and then a panic attack. What do we do now!! I hadn't realized until this moment how much Patrick meant to me. How scared i was that i could lose him. How safe i felt around him despite the fact he could easily kill me if he wanted too. I know he never would do that, he was the good guy. The Dark Lady whoever she was was the villain. Tyler and Andy were special like Patrick. Josh is Patrick's best friend. Frank was the ex-demon that need an eye kept on him. So... What does that make me? Well there's my answer to the what's going to happen now question. Frank just slapped Patrick which seems to get Patrick to calm down. He's just gasping on the floor now and everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Patrick suddenly reaches into his pocket. What if he's grabbing a knife? I'm not only one that thinks that because Josh makes a wild grab for his hand, storm cloud following him. Patrick easily dodges and shakes his head revealing that its only a small notebook and pencil. Patrick then begins sketching something.

A girl 

A beautiful girl covered in... tattoos? Maybe? 

" It's a djinn" Patrick mumbles and bites the end of the pencil " She's important but i don't know how yet" 

" Wait let me see that?" Andy gasps and once he is handed the drawing, he begins to nod his head " I know her! Her name is Jackie! She comes to the store sometimes" 

" You got her address?" 

" Yep"

" ROAD TRIP!!!" Frank screeches 

" Frank try to be a little serious" Tyler shakes his head exasperatedly

" Don't be a Mr. McGrumpy Pants, Ty, everything is going to fine" Josh says as he throws his arms around Tyler's shoulders causing the latter to blush. 

" Wait Tyler's irish?" Frank asks. Everyone just chuckles and are probably hoping he's kidding, at least i am

I go offer my hand to the still laughing Patrick and pull him up from the ground " Thanks man"

" You alright?" I ask

Patrick looks at me, closes his eyes and whispers " No" He opens his eyes and gives me his best attempt at a smile " but i have to be fine right now so that's what i'm going to be" and with that he calls to everyone else " Okay unfortunately only Pete and Frank can come with me because Tyler and Andy can't leave cause the sigils and you know Tyler's sick and Andy needs to keep the water spi-

" My name is Meio!" She hisses and Patrick giggles a little, i give him a look

" in latin Meio can mean... never mind"

" What about me?" Josh asks

" I think it's best for you to stay behind because of your... condition? Also you know you can take care of Tyler"

That left the fairy and the man both red in the face and you know maybe uncomfortable in the pants cause take care of Tyler can mean...wait can Fairies get boners? Is that an appropriate question to ask? I'll ask Patrick later hopefully he'll get all blushy. 

* Later in the van* 

" Hey Patrick? Is Tyler Gay?" I ask which leaves Patrick spluttering 

" No!"

" Oh" i frown " he sending pretty confusing messages then, poor Josh"

" NO No" Patrick rubs his face " how do i explain this..." 

" Is he the No Homo kind of gay?" Franks laughs

" No Tyler isn't gay... okay in human terms all Fairies are non binary Pansexuals"

" Oh shit we've been calling Tyler a "He"! I feel like such an asshole!" Frank says miserably 

" No its okay, I've asked before he's cool with being a he. It's just gender and sexuality is a human thing"

Frank and I let out a sigh of relief

" But if you call Punk a he or she, they will injure you in some way" 

" noted" i nod 

" Good because they are right behind you"

" JESUS, MARY AND ELTON JOHN!!" I yelp as the shifter currently in the form of onyx anaconda lays their self over Patrick's shoulders 

" Hey Punk, how are you guys doing?" Patrick asks and Punk moves their head for a while and Patrick hums and nods in response to the lack of response from Punk

" Can you like hear Punk in your head?" Franks asks curiously 

" Yep" Patrick said with a small smile on his face. He seemed proud, IT'S ADORABLE! wait NO! BAD PETE!

" What did they say?" I ask trying not drown in the ocean of bisexual feelings 

" hmm, they said they ate a squirrel, gross and slightly cannibalistic if you ask me. Then they hung out with some old ladies as a cat. Played with some second graders as a puppy. Pooped on some cars as a bird and then turned into a lion and dropped on one of the cars after the guy tried to hit them with a rock. Then they got bored and came here to hang out with us." 

" I want to go on an adventure like that" Frank laughs, stroking Punk's scales a little. Which apparently Punk enjoyed greatly because they slunk over to Frank. Franks gigles like a mad man as the shifter curls around him " Stop that tickles!"

I look over to see Patrick looking at them through the rear view mirror. He smiling a real smile. It looks beautiful on him... i quickly look away as a blush rushes to my face. I wish he would smile at me like that but i'm just... 

Boring old human Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact the water spirit's name Meio can mean to things in latin- Water and I urinate. Use whatever translation you thinks best


	16. Release me from the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do people still read this? Im soorry if you do cause i haven't updated in a bit sorry :(
> 
>  
> 
> title from message man!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty emo beans we this is going to be the beginning to a very important chapter. Which is next chapter sorry, but its still important and going to be longest chapter yet!!! yeah!! 
> 
> also guess what tomorrow is.... the one month anniversary of when america finally got its shit together and granted marriage equality!!!! We still suck as a country but i can be the gay lord i really am and marry some pretty ladies as well as gentlemen ;)

Truth be told i was terrified...

I don't know what i will find at Jackie's but i don't need a vision to know it won't be anything good

I don't remember anything of my encounter with the dark lady

except the two months of torture i suffered afterwards because of it 

because i won

Punk's voice gently reminds me to keep my eyes on the road 

there's nothing more i would rather do then close my eyes and take my hands off the wheel 

but

I got Pete and Frank 

two mortals

two friends 

who i dragged into this 

who i want lasting relationships with

a friendship

and something more...

so no car crashes today 

We pull up to the house

She's waiting in the front yard 

I know why i'm here

next thing i know i'm in front of her 

Pete and Frank are right behind me

Pete's hand is squeezing my shoulder 

" I need you to put me under" 

I say to her my voice clearer than i expected 

She looks surprised but nods anyway 

and leads us into her home 

Frank asks Jackie if she was waiting outside for us

" Yeah, Andy called me... He didn't tell me why you were coming though"

She glances back at me, concern brimming in her eyes

threatening to spill out into her words

" Truth be told i didn't know why i was coming until i pulled up" 

Jackie gestures to the couch and i sit

Pete asks what's happening

My eyes dart to him when his voice sounds scared 

" Djinn hunt by putting their victims under with only a touch"

she starts 

" and once you are under you see your deepest desire"

i finish 

I know my biggest desire 

so i i motion Pete forward

"This is very dangerous which is why i can't risk messing this up"

" Which is why we probably shouldn't try" 

she doesn't know what i know 

" I'm gonna mess up because i have two deepest desires"

Pete is watching me 

analyzing me 

"Here's one"

And i grab his face

press his lips to mine 

heaven and hell collide

this is the closest ill get to either 

"I now to see the other" 

I grab Jackie's hand 

and i watch Pete scream 

as the lights fade out 

and the devil herself greets me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why but typing it that way seemed right also you know it was technically longer


	17. Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol’ days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay emo beans!!!! sorry its been way longer than its suppose to but you know life gets in the way but now that school has started i am sorta adjusted which means updates!!!!! bad news is i promised the next chapter to be longer. 
> 
> I lied.
> 
> I mean it wasn't a lie at first but now that realize i haven't been able to sit down long enough for a big chapter and i have a small part down and waiting for three days im just going to post it now and start writing the next part today a school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder: Sexy Patrick with Scythe, i repeat sexy Patrick who has a scythe and knows how to use it. That is all you may now precede 
> 
> p.s looking back i made Tyler sorta a douche at first

The dark lady doesn't see me of course, this is just a like a vision im there but i'm not  _really_ there. Well technically i'm here  _here_ but it's a younger me so different.  Man i'm just blabbering but i can't help it. Not with the dark lady right there. Not when i see what she's looking at...

" Come on, Punk! I'm bored! Pap said i'm allowed in the woods for an hour before i have to start training again so we got to make it count!" an 16 year old me punches my open palm excitedly but with a determined look.

Punk, in the form of a deer,manages to look amused. They came to rest their head under younger Patrick's hand which makes him stop and smile. He quickly hugged the deer around the neck before setting off again.

They arrive at a familiar stream that both spent hours in doing all sorts of activities. 

For Punk it was swimming, catching food, scaring people, entertaining people and just floating down the river in the form of an otter because they could. 

For Patrick it was swimming, catching food, having fun with Punk, dying, drowning, washing blood off him and his clothes, and hiding from his grandfather. 

So yeah lots of memories at the stream. 

Young Patrick removed his pants but made sure his shirt was still on and secure before jumping in. Punk changed into an otter, slowly eased themselves in and then just starting floating down the river without a care in the world. 

As young Patrick settles in to the cool water, a look of content on his face. I can still remeber exactly what i was thinking that second...

 

Life is pretty good right now 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry its so smol and sad sorry sorry


	18. update!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm back! From outer space!

I am going to start updating my stories again! I was going through rough times dealing with all the fun homophobia and bigotry that comes with catholic school but I lived so new chapters will be coming soon to anyone that cares! 

I got some neat stuff planned so hopefully that will be good!


	19. I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay now im updating! I'm so sorry i'm bad at schedules by almost two months... sad :( but i'm here now!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WITH OUT FURTHER ADO! THIS!

* Pete's POV* Jackie is really trying to calm me down, bless her heart, but i am so freaked out that a nuke detonating wouldn't phase me. Patrick fucking Stump the blond bombshell who just fucking KISSED ME! AND NOW HE COULD DIE, TRAPPED IN SOME FANTASY LAND SHIT WITH A LADY THAT MADE HIM CRY! You don't make my trick cry.  

I've barely known Patrick for more than a month but i'm pretty enamored by him and i would like to say we have had some good times together... 

* flashback*

" Pete what the hell?" 

" like what you see? 

" why is punk a snake wrapped around your shoulders?" 

" oh you mean my BOA?!" 

" No" 

" awwww i see you trying not to smile!" 

" oh no PETE! You must be going blind! Better go to the eye doctor!" 

" think you could get rid of my that easily, huh? 

" only in my dreams" 

well come here so i give you something new to dream about" 

" No! Pete! Get off!!! 

" OHHHH DOG PILE I WANNA JOIN!!" 

"NO FRANK NO!!!" 

* END OF FLASHBACK* 

I would laugh at that memory more if the present situation wasn't so bleak 

" Pete, you still with us? You aren't going to upchuck on this poor woman's carpet are you?" Frank asked while Jackie rubbed my back which was actually helping

"No" i whispered miserably

"No you aren't with us or no to the barf?"

"Frank, please just give him break" Jackie pleaded " This is a stressful situation"

" I know..." Frank said quietly making me glance up at him " you know being the smart ass gets my mind of my anxiety haha..."

I pat Frank's knee " I get ya man, its okay"

We exchange smiles

" Hey you guys wanna help me cook up something to eat?" Jackie asks getting a yes from Frank but i decline " I'm going to watch Patrick, you know, make sure he's okay"

Then it's just Patrick and me.

It's the first time I've really been alone with Patrick so i should be excited and extremely nervous but since Patrick is comatose and it's pretty heartbreaking, i'm not feeling much down there if ya get what im saying.

I can't help but imagine what it would be like if it was just the two of us in a situation where of course we were both conscious but anyway it would go down like this I would make a dirty yet flirty joke which would make Patrick blush and angry maybe with a sarcastic comment thrown in. I will call him cute and he'll be "enraged" and i'll try not to pass out from how fucking nervous and happy i am just from that small conversation and then...

it wil all come crashing down around me. I'll try to kiss him and he'll decline embarrassed and full of pity for me. Patrick is a great guy so we would still be friends but he will always look at me as the human that thought he could handle an immortal seer dude whose also good looking,fuck.

But wait! He kissed me!! He called it his one of his desires! but that doesn't make any sense! Why me? That just can't be right! 

He's even more out of league now that he's the one of the last of the seers apparently. I may or may not have been eavesdropping on a conversation between Tyler and him back at the record store. After the death of someone named "Antonio" which somehow had to do with Gerard and a some others, the number of seers has dropped dramatically. I can't exactly explain why I wrote down the names but I carry the list around with me

  * _Sadie Keller_
  * _Zitkala Rivera_
  * _Chau Tran_
  * Frank Nazario
  * _Misaki Hashimoto_
  * _Kaniel Saleem_
  * _Disha Roy_
  * _Patrick Stump_



I trace my finger over the names, only 8. I have a list of some of the recent deaths too. Patrick was mentioning how one of the seers, Logan, sent all of the other living seers a list of the recently dead. Patrick got really upset when he read them aloud to Tyler, he said he worried that something really dark must be coming for seers to be dropping to so few numbers all the sudden. I have a list of the recently dead too. 

  * _Naoto Yamaguchi_
  * _Antonio Maradona_
  * _Yuma Montoya_
  * _Gavin Fitzgerald_
  * _Jeevanlata Vora_
  * _Suzette Poliakoff_
  * _Nailah Alam_
  * _Leonel Saldivar_
  * _Dae-Ho Hua_
  * Munny Tang
  * _Julian Lucero_
  * _Padmanabh Philip_
  * _An Lin_



And so many, many more.

It felt like a punch in the gut with every bullet point. What was killing all of them? Why now? I grimaced and tucked the note away. I glanced over at Patrick and had to do a double take.

What was that black stuff dripping from his eyes!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why i do write Frank and Patrick so that they are me


	20. I hope you're dead 'cause how could you sleep at a time like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talk about accurate title like seriously Patrick get your shit together, get it all together and put in a backpack so its all together and if you gotta take it somewhere, take it somewhere, you know. Take it to the shit store and sell it or put in a shit museum, i dont care what you do Patrick, you just gotta get it together. Get your shit together. 
> 
> and yes that rick and morty reference was necessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CONFUSED!!!!!
> 
> this chapter take place a little bit after chapter 17 the reason is that i am going to reveal the interaction between the dark lady and Patrick later, but to clarify this chapter takes place directly after their interaction. 
> 
> if you got any questions feel free to comment

It was all a trap.

This whole fucking ordeal. 

Tyler and Meio's sickness

just a lure to get me right where she wants me and knew she could do that through a djinn's illusi- shit. OH SHIT! 

Frank and Pete are with Jackie! I should've known better to trust her so easily, if she's hurt them! I will take off her head in one slash of my scythe and drag her soul to hell myself!

I have to wake up. i need to find something to kill myself with, i look for younger me's jacket. I find discarded half in a bush, painted with red, i ignore that fact a grab my/younger me's dagger and quickly and efficiently slit my throat. 

Am i awake? I think i'm awake? Are my eyes still closed? Are my lungs not on speaking terms with my brain?

I grope around until i feel something plush and stuffed on my face. oh its pillow. oh. OH i'm being suffocated with a pillow that explains the darkness and my inability to breathe. I wrap both hands around one of the wrists assaulting me and give it a quick snap. Jackie's wail fills the air as i gracefully throw myself of the couch and onto the floor. I need to stay down a bit because i feel like ill pass out if i don't. Oh god is this what being hungover is like? I can't get drunk so i have only ever guessed at what the after effects were like but seriously? Who the fuck would willingly and repeatedly do this to themselves?! The lovely kick to the face by Jackie derails my train of thought. 

Rude. 

I roll away just in time to skip an encore performance of Jackie's heel to my face. Who wears heels alone at their house? I mean like it's totally her choice and go her for being her own person but i think i deserve to be a little opinionated when said heel is going to gouge out my eye. Just sayin' 

I jump up at the perfect time to catch Jackie off guard with a right hook. She goes down holding her jaw and yelling. I look up to see Frank terrified and hiding behind a perfectly frank sized potted plant and Pete is... just standing there. It doesn't take a vision to know that hes been standing there for a while, long enough to watch me be suffocated and kicked. What the fuck? I'll yell at him later. I grab his arm and drag him over to traumatized frank, grab him and drag the both to the van. I through myself in the driver's seat and peal away from the house. Pete just continues to stare at me or to better put it, right though me. 

He is probably just in shock. I mean its very possibly since i fucken kissed him and then threw myself into an illusion. Good going Patrick, real smooth.

I look back to see Pete and Frank out cold and almost crash the van trying to see their chests rise and fall. They both okay, thank god. 

Pete was probably just in shock after all, nothing to worry about.


	21. Somewhere, this fate, I lost control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from i don't wanna be here anymore by rise against

" Patrick! OH MY GOD! You did it!"

  
" Um Andy?" my stomach flopped angrily, something bad is brewing somewhere 

" Tyler and Meio are better! Meio took the curse away too so Josh is okay now! How did you do it?!"

I feel nauseous but at the same time okay so the dark lady couldn't have succeeded maybe i woke up just in time, before she could seep fully into my mind but after she ceased in all her other mayhem so she could have all her power at hand. There was no other way than through me that she could become physical again.

Despite these facts, i still can't help but be worried. Maybe it's just me being me though.

" A lot of Luck, Andy, that's all i can say" 

After a few more minutes of chatting i reach a forest i can use to make a portal to the shop.

I wake up Frank and Pete as gently as i can. Other than some groans both boys seemed okay, Pete seemed more there then before at Jackie's house. 

I hop out of my door and walk around to open there door to offer my assistance.  

" Patty?" Pete asks through a yawn pulling on my sleeve and rubbing his eyes like a kid or something. Pete then repeats this nickname again but this time more alarmed and concerned when he finishes his childish routine.

I think about telling him to piss off for calling me Patty but since we were all a bit traumatized i would give him that one. His nicknames are becoming alarmingly adorable and its makes me concerned. 

" What, Peter?" yes good call him by his full name so he doesn't get to close. If that doesn't work then i'll break out the last name and then if that fails i will start to call him the wrong name. Yes good this plan is very good, nice one Patrick. If you call him the wrong name he will probably forget the deepest desire thing.

Unfortunately i was to busy frantically planning that i wasn't listening at all to Pete's question.    

" Run that by me again?"

" Are you fucking okay!? Your face is gushing fucking blood!"

I'm as confused as a fucking owl in a house of mirrors about what to do about our relationship, you glorious fucker, I don't have time for medical issues. 

" I'm fine, you cool?" I ask coolly ignoring the blood stinging my eye.  

" I dont fucking believe your okay though Stump! And i'm going to make you let Andy help you! No buts about it!... but i still need to know right now... about what happened before at Jackie's..." Is this bitch blushing? Am i fucking blushing? 

fuck fuck shit god damnit fuck shit. Pete is looking at me expectantly, does he expect me to talk about when i called him my deepest desire and kissed him. Hahaha who does he think he's talking to? A rational, sane human being? He's barking up the wrong tree on that one. 

So what do i do when a gorgeous boy who i kissed and called my deepest desire and meant it with all my soul wants answers from me? When i also have massive head trauma?

 I'm glad you asked 

I opened my mouth and promptly passed out. 

Smooth. 


	22. Making connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to get into writing gain so here a bit of a filler to get me going again!

It’s been a day since the accident with Jackie and things have thankfully settled... sort of. Everyone is reasonably on edge after I told them what I learned.

For now, though we all sat around Andy and Tyler’s table in the middle of our different morning routines. Drinking coffee, eating toast since no one is willing to cook, scrolling through Twitter feeds, and just mulling over recent events. Pete is sitting in the chair next to me pretending to be interested in his phone when he really keeps glancing at me. Ever since my little incident after the much larger incident, Pete has been kinda up my ass and not the way I wanted. I take a sip from my latte and tap Pete’s shoulder while motioning for him to follow me. We both walk out onto the porch and I grab Pete's arm.

“ You need to relax, I'm fine and I'm working on a way to keep us all protected”

“ You are working yourself too hard, man” Pete says, now grabbing me by both shoulders “You have us now... which I know is new to you” 

I stare at Pete for a while, not particularly thinking anything. Pete smiles widely at me and suddenly wraps his arms around me. It’s weirdly nice and I actually find myself hugging back. 

We go back into the house and I find myself unconsciously sitting a little closer to Pete as we all discuss how we will use the store as a safe haven. Josh, Frank, and Pete take the information that they can't really go back to their lives at the moment. Tyler even goes into extreme brutal detail about how they could die, become hypnotized slaves, be possessed, get cast into hell for eternal torment but they still remained calm. 

The boys explain that they trust us which makes the mood all the more somber and makes me feel all the more responsible for them.

Fuck I am in deep.


	23. Chapter 23

Punk in the form of small alpaca sits in the back seat, using their long neck to look out the scenery passing by. I’ve learned not to question what forms they take. 

 

The quiet gives my time to think about what occurred last night

 

_ “Teach me how to use your scythe” Pete asks after rudely moving my book to get into my face.  _

 

_ Pete and I both know that the other has not forgotten what we said at Jackie’s house. We never said anything but we both seem to acknowledge that things have changed between us.  _

 

_ “ I’m not going to do that but!” I say stopping Pete from interrupting me “ I will teach you how to use some other weapon that more suited for you” _

 

_ Pete smiles before reaching down and kissing my hair. _

 

 

Andy clears his throat catching my attention

 

“ I’m sorry about Jackie, I swear I thought she was on our side”

 

I glance at Andy before reaching over and squeezing his arm 

 

“ Maybe she was, who knows at times like these, she might have turned for power or protection” 

 

“ Yeah, maybe, I'm just really glad she did not seriously hurt you guys” 

 

I nod in agreement as we pull into the barber shop parking lot. We hop out and began to look for the boys not even taking the time to make punk change into a more acceptable form. Something that sounds like vomiting leads to an alley where a sick looking Frank is trying to pull himself out of a very concerned Angel’s arms. Pete stands to the side looking confused at the sight of an alpaca in the alley. 

 

“ Gee! I’m not dying or anything, please put me down!” Frank pleads before spotting us

 

“ Patrick! Hey man can you tell Gerard Frank just has a bug and not dying” Pete asks walking over to me. 

 

“ I know Frank drank the blue stuff so don't lie to me and yes Gerard, Frank will be fine. Put him down, please”  

 

Pete looks sheepish and tells Frank he tried as Gerard finally puts him down. 

 

In the lull, Pete has gotten closer and is now holding my wrist loosely. 

 

I lean my head onto his shoulder. What a stupid cliche that we are are becoming pairs just as shit is getting harder.

 

But I can't complain too much. 


	24. rework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doing some tidying up

hey guys! I really want to get back into writing this! before posting a new chapter, I'm going to go back and do some editing to make the story is consistent. I will be deleting this once the edits are complete! thank you for all the comments and kudos!!!


End file.
